After the Framework
by AppleBlossom2
Summary: This is is a short little piece about how Daisy and Mack have been affected by their time in the Framework. Spoilers through the episode "No Regrets."


After the Framework  
by Apple Blossom

* * *

Disclaimer: _Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_ belongs to Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, Stan Lee, ABC, Marvel Television, Mutant Enemy, and anyone else who wants to lay claim to it.

We are finally back at the base. The mission is over and except for Director Mace, the rest of us have made it back alive, but irrevocably changed forever. Some more than others it seems as we slowly try to put the base - and our lives - back in order again. My nights are filled with dreams - nightmares really - of friends who are enemies. Each hunting me down. Wanting to capture or kill me. When I wake I'm more exhausted than when I went to sleep. I'm slowly healing from the bullet wounds inflicted by the LMDs but more surprising is the ache that roams throughout my body from the beating inflicted by Hydra operatives at Fitz's direction. The bones in my forearms burn with overuse of my powers and it amazes me how much the Framework has infiltrated our real lives. We are different now. Defined by the loss of one regret that shaped a world so drastically different than our own.

A glance at the clock shows the time as a little after two in the morning, but sleep is over for me. Pushing back the covers I slowly sit up, careful to not irritate the healing, scarred skin at my shoulder. A slight growl in my stomach reminds me that I haven't eaten much and deciding that a late night snack might be just what the doctor ordered, I limp slowly down the empty corridor. Weapons fire and ash stained brick mar the walls in places but this portion of the base is sound. When I enter the common room I'm surprised to find that I'm not alone.

Mack is sitting with his back toward me, his shoulders hunched forward and for a moment I don't want to disturb him. My heart breaks a little, knowing that he's still trying to process losing Hope for a second time. I can't even blame him for wanting to stay with her and his anger at being forced through Radcliffe's back door. Now he's lost his daughter twice and this time he knows what it was like to hold her in his arms. Watch her grow. See her amazing personality, so like his own. I can't say that I wouldn't have wanted to stay too if I hadn't been aware of what was going on in the Framework. If Lincoln had been by my side, could I have left him as well? Aida's offer was tempting. A life in the Framework forever with him would be a dream come true. But would it really? There was something disturbing about how dark and evil that world was and being back in the real world, with its flaws and all, was preferable to a life of Hydra rule.

I've been standing too long and my wounded leg buckles suddenly forcing me to stumble backwards, my thigh in agony as I twist, anxious to not lose my balance. The noise startles Mack as he turns to see me there I notice that there are tears on his cheeks. He wipes at them angrily, desperate to hide them.

"Sorry." My voice is barely above a whisper. For some reason the darkened room and his anguished eyes make me feel like I need to be quiet.

Daisy," he says. Not Tremors. Not anymore. I miss the nickname. I miss my friend and former partner. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I reply as I stand there undecided. I'm hungry but don't want to intrude. Finally I start forward, the limping more evident as my leg protests the movement. "I just came to get something to eat. I won't be long."

Mack stands immediately and holds out his chair for me to sit in. "I'll get it."

"Thank you," I answer gratefully, lowering myself into his now vacated seat and stretching my leg out in front of me. Mack heads around the kitchen island, opening the refrigerator and pulling out the makings of a sandwich before going to the pantry to get some bread. I watch in silence as he efficiently puts together something for me to eat and after he places it on the table he settles into the seat across from me. I thank him again, surprised at my appetite and for a few minutes we sit in silence as I enjoy the meal. I get the feeling that he wants to say something but hasn't quite figured out how to put it into words so I don't push.

"I don't blame you," Mack finally says, and I breathe out a sigh of relief. It's the one thing I've worried about since we left the Framework. "I know she wasn't real, but..."

His voice trails off and I understand. Leaving Tripp behind again and even Ward - at least Framework Ward, who so obviously cared about me - was hard. Saying goodbye to them wasn't easy but I have to keep reminding myself that they weren't real either. Surprisingly, seeing them both again, even as Framework avatars has changed me. For Tripp, I felt the loss of him all over again. Felt that it was my fault a second time that we couldn't save him too. With Ward, there was closure. He wasn't conniving, Hydra Ward or even Hive. He was just the guy that loved me. The one who went to great lengths to keep me safe.

"She was beautiful," I say finally, tears filling my eyes as he nods.

"And smart," Mack tells me. "She was everything I imagined she would be."

His eyes meet mine for just a moment and I see all the love he has for his little girl shining in his eyes. Reaching a hand out I cover his, and he smiles gratefully as another tear slips down his cheek.

"I'm here for you, Mack. Whatever you need."

He nods and it is enough for now.

The end


End file.
